


Drunken Texts

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable, Bad Flirting, Coffee date, Drag Queens, Drunk Blaine, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Hangover, Humor, Klaine, Lonely Kurt, Loner Kurt, M/M, Morning Texts, NYADA, Silly Blaine, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Blaine accidentally texts Loner!Kurt on a Friday night. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Texts

Within an hour of being home alone with movies and ice cream, Kurt is beginning to think he should've gone out tonight with Rachel and Santana instead.

As Kurt reaches for his phone to call Rachel, he gets a text from a random number. The text is a blurry picture of a smiling boy in between two drag queens. Kurt sighs and puts down his phone, wishing he could be having as much fun as the boy in the photo.

About an hour later, Kurt gets another text while he's in the shower. Expecting it to be Rachel or Santana, he hurriedly dries off to check his phone.

heyyuyy can u pik me up??

Kurt chuckles at the obviously drunk boy who keeps texting him.

Kurt lies in bed for about 5 minutes, now unable to stop thinking of the drunk boy in need of a ride. Without thinking that this boy could be trouble, Kurt decides he might as well help him.

Where are you? -K

uhhh tht gayclub

Kurt doesn't know where 'tht gayclub' is at, but he decides to put clothes on and drive to the club he usually goes to.

I'm out front -K

Kurt's glad to see the boy stumble out of the nightclub he guessed the boy would be at. The boy stumbles around, eyes squinted from drunkenness and confusion.

Kurt rolls his window and shouts "Hey, I got your text. Get in." As the boy notices Kurt in his car and gets in, Kurt hopes this doesn't happen often.

"You're not Sam." The boy mumbles as he rubs his eyes.

"You're not sober." Kurt chuckles. "I'm Kurt, and you must've texted the wrong number."

"M'Blaine." Blaine tries to hold his hand out to shake Kurt's hand, and Kurt does his best to grab his hand to return the handshake.

"Your hands are soft." Blaine says, still holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushes and asks "So, where am I taking you?"

"Uhh.. I can't think think right now. I'll just point."

"Oh, okay." Kurt nods and starts driving.

"Why isn't your radio working?" Blaine fumbles with the radio's knobs and buttons.

"This car is shit. The radio hasn't worked in a couple months. Do I take a right or a left on this street?"

"Right." Blaine pointed in a direction that wasn't right. "Can you sing?"

"What?" Kurt laughs.

"Can you sing? I wanna listen to music."

"Y- Yeah. I mean, I go to NYADA." Kurt replies.

"No way!" Blaine shouts, making Kurt swerve the car a little. "I go to NYADA."

"Cool, cool." Kurt sighs, partially annoyed and partially humoured by Blaine's enthusiasm. "Straight?"

"No, I'm gay." Blaine says.

"I meant the direction, Blaine." Kurt giggles.

"Oh, yeah. Go straight still." Blaine waves his hand in a forward motion. "I like the way you say my name."

"How much did you have to drink?" Kurt grins and adds "Blaine?"

"Turn here." Blaine points, and Kurt hopes Blaine meant for him to go right. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Nope. You?" Kurt blushes.

"Not unless you want to." Blaine winks, making Kurt's blush more obvious.

"You're adorable when you blush." Blaine reaches over to touch Kurt's reddened cheek but misses.

"You're repaying me with bad flirting?" Kurt scoffs.

"Right there. Left." Blaine points at an apartment complex.

"This is it? I live close." Kurt stops the car.

"Take me to yours, and I'll repay you in a better way." Blaine leans in and whispers playfully, so close that Kurt can see his beautiful eyes and smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Blaine, get your ass outta my car." Kurt snorts and punches Blaine's shoulder.

"Alright, alright. See you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride, by the way." Blaine stumbles out of the car.

"Need any help up to your apartment?" Kurt asks.

"Look, I know you wanna get in my pants, Kurt." Blaine turns and slaps his own butt, almost falling down in the process.

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt laughs and drives off.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt wakes up to his phone going off.

morning -B

Morning. How are you feeling? -K

i have a terrible headache. all i remember is that a cute boy picked me up last night -B

Whether you're drunk or sober, you're terrible at flirting. -K

that's not what you said last night ;) -B

Kurt covers his mouth because he starts to snort.

wanna get coffee? need to repay you the proper way -B

Am I still being your taxi? -K

how about a coffee date plus a date tomorrow night? -B

Kurt is already getting out of bed before he sends his next text.

Deal -K


End file.
